


Laura's Consternation

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura reflects on her thoughts/feelings toward Commander Adama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura's Consternation

Rating: K  
Word Count: ~500  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Laura reflects on her thoughts/feelings toward Commander Adama

  
  


For the first time in her life, Laura Roslin was in the middle of something she didn’t understand.  And it wasn’t her Presidency.  Laura understood that perfectly well.  She had watched Adar for years, learning what he’d done under various circumstances.  She never expected to take up the mantle herself, but once she was called to do so, it felt strangely natural to her.  As soon as she took the oath of office, she felt like she knew exactly what she needed to do--and people were counting on her to do it.  At that moment, the woman who was Laura Roslin ceased to exist, and President Laura Roslin took her place.  It was a fitting transformation for a dying woman, and Laura was honored to spend her final months serving humanity.  So, Laura knew exactly what was expected of her as President, and she understood the complexities involved in running a government.  No, the source of her consternation was Commander Bill Adama.

She expected to argue with him.  Since their initial meeting quickly turned into a mildly heated discussion about networking computers, Laura knew their association would likely be turbulent.  And she expected that.  Laura had spent most of her adult life dealing with difficult people.  As a teacher, she dealt with parents who had an issue with something she did; she dealt with other teachers, who can sometimes be more childish than their students; she dealt with various principals and administrators.  As a politician, she dealt with the populace, which is loaded with primarily difficult people.  Laura’s problem-solution mode of thinking and reasoning helped her deal with all of them.  

She also expected to be targeted.  A career in politics had shown her just how often some one could be stabbed in the back.  Laura’s feet were already under the rug, anticipating it would be pulled at anytime.  But with Bill, she didn’t feel like that was a concern.  Any disagreement they had was upfront; there was no lying or underhandedness.  And there were moments when things between them were almost pleasant.  But, then, a crisis would emerge that would place them firmly on opposite sides of their carefully placed demarcation.  In those instances, she’d have two problems:  the crisis itself, and Bill’s reaction to how she handled it.  It was exhausting.  

The problem boiled down to this.  It was diplomacy vs weaponry, civilian vs military, politician vs soldier.  Laura would try to settle disputes through diplomacy, but at the end of the day, Bill had all the big guns.  Both were necessary to the fleet, but they usually approached problems from opposite ends of the spectrum, and they very rarely met in the middle.  So they’d argue.

Sometimes, Laura wasn’t even sure what they were arguing about.  They would just start and end.  Put that wasn’t what worried her.  It was the tension she felt whenever he was in the room.  There were moments when she wanted to trust him.  To tell him about her illness.  Let him in and see what happened.  And it scared her.  Those thoughts were reckless.  If he knew her secret, Commander Adama would remove her from office.  And then what would she be?  And how would the fleet end up?

  
  



End file.
